Te voy a enseñar del buen sexo
by Marianeila 16
Summary: Las circunstancias la dejaron sin opción, ella solo debía sacrificarse por la paz y todo lo que ama de su aldea pero algo que jamas pensó fue que ese hombre frío se había fijado en ella (en la extensión de la palabra) y que después de estar en sus brazos ella quería ser de su propiedad. Él le enseño el buen sexo y llegar a las estrellas. Mi primera historia... espero les guste.


Disclaimer:

Naruto no me pertenece (por lo tanto tampoco sus personajes) ... es una obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin fines de lucro solo me gusta escribir (quizás demasiado).

.

.

.

Espero sea de su agrado...

.

.

.

Las circunstancias la dejaron sin opción, ella solo debía sacrificarse por la paz y todo lo que ama de su aldea pero algo que jamas pensó fue que ese hombre frío se había fijado en ella (en la extensión de la palabra) y que después de estar en sus brazos ella quería ser de su propiedad. Él le enseño el buen sexo y llegar a las estrellas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Te voy a enseñar el buen sexo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.o.O.o.

—¿Por qué yo? —pregunta curiosa una hermosa joven a su ahora esposo con sus mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza, jugando con los dedos mientras su flequillo azulado cubre sus ojos de su atento oyente.

— Porque eres lo que se espera de una mujer —dice éste acercándose a la cama donde la joven inocente esta sentada, sin titubear toma su rostro entre sus manos y la mira directo a los ojos—. Por qué sé que serás una buena esposa y madre de mis hijos —el joven de ojos negros sonrió con arrogancia sacándole un suspiro a la muchacha que solo está algo desconcertada por la situación—... y yo te lo sabré compensar en las noches... —sus palabras se escuchan con una sensualidad abrazadora y sonríe satisfecho al ver como se sonrojan más todavía las mejillas de su hermosa acompañante.

—No estoy segura, —murmura insegura con un hilo de voz mientras al oírla él arruga un poco el ceño con leve molestia— yo no soy lo que mi padre esperaba y luego, bueno... —ella no sabe que palabras aplicar para expresarle su opinión con respecto de la brusca decisión que se llevó a cabo y ha hecho cambiar su vida en menos de un mes... su compromiso y matrimonio.

—¡Ya es suficiente Hyuga! —exclama autoritario, exasperado por la actitud de rechazo de su compañera— Destruiré la aldea si no abres las piernas —afirma levantándose con violencia y frustración para alejarse de la chica que se quedó muda ante sus palabras y actuar—. Me puse como meta renacer mi clan —expone con autoridad—. Tú eres la afortunada —dice con elegancia—. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta —firme y severo en sus palabras aumentando el recién descubierto enojo de su esposa que lo mira indignada.

—Yo no soy un objeto —se defiende, levantándose con molestia bien disimulada y acercándose a su adversario—. No le permitiré estos tratos... —y hubiera seguido hablando de no ser por que su labios estaban siendo devorados con ambrosía por su ahora esposo, los colores subieron a su rostro y al separarse todavía tiene los ojos cerrados por su timidez acción que hace sonreír al joven de ojos negros.

—¿Sigues insegura? —habla con sarcasmo mientras ella tímidamente abre sus perlas claras para mirarle algo aturdida, el atento a cada uno de sus movimientos espero una respuesta o señal de la chica entre sus brazos pero ésta solo baja la mirada con pudor.

—Sé que no estas acostumbrada a esto. Te robe tu primer beso... —sonríe con arrogancia al saberse el único conocedor del sabor de sus labios

—Quiero más —afirma, exigente con voz sensual mientras ella no sabe como reaccionar a parte de sonrojarse, mirarlo a los ojos con asombro y entre abrir sus labios en espera de que algo salga—. No me importa lo que los demás piensen —la mira con una intensidad que la hace temblar—, no me importa si no eres la mejor ninja de la aldea —restándole importancia a ese hecho y dándole un mal sabor de boca a su acompañante que baja la mirada—, no me importa si todos están molestos porque te exigí como mía —dice con orgullo de su autoridad en la decisión que tomo de pasar el resto de sus días con ella—. No me importa si no estás de acuerdo. _toma de nueva cuenta su rostro con una de sus manos fuertes, lo levanta para que lo mire a los ojos, ella no hace más que estar molesta por sus palabras y derroche de arrogancia e intenta alejarse de él que la tiene bien sujeta de la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos.

—¿Cómo me puedes decir todo esto? —pregunta más para si que para su compañero, regodeándose en su estado de incomodidad mientras mira el suelo en busca de respuestas— Yo me he esforzado mucho para ser fuerte, yo estaba a punto de lograr estar —analiza las palabras que iva decir y se detiene—... yo no entiendo nada. —dice con toda la sinceridad del mundo mirándolo a los ojos en busca de sus anheladas repuestas y simplemente su esposo se acerca a su oreja de forma lenta.

—Te he estado mirando —admite divertido—. Mucho para mi gusto; eres callada, tranquila y calmada... noble de corazón y simpática pero reservada además de —piensa en la palabra que mejor la define—... Tímida. —acerca sus labios más a la oreja de la joven mientras aparta el mechón de cabello azulado que obstaculiza su vista de la pequeña oreja y continua con sus palabras.

—Eres respetuosa, y elegante pero sé que tienes tu carácter —dice lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola gemir—. Me gusta como te dedicas a lo que haces, como cuidas tus flores y eres con los estúpidos niños —muerde el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica mientras está siente sus manos temblar en el pecho del chico—. Me gusta tu largo cabello azul noche —lo acaricia hasta llegar al fin de este y dejar su mano allí—... tu piel blanca, tus sonrojos y lo diferentes que son tus ojos de los otros hyugas —y como si se le hubiera olvidado agrega—. ¡Ah! Y tu cuerpo _aprieta su cintura, posesivo mientras está lo veo con asombro y bochorno.

—Y si no te hubieras casado conmigo te hubiera secuestrado —susurra como una pequeña amenaza vencida, alejándose de ella para admirar sus ojos luna llenos de luz que no supo explicar porque—. ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! _exclama no en un grito pero si en una afirmación fuerte y clara ella lo mira como si hubiera enloquecido sin embargo le parece algo chistosa su aptitud— No me mires así nadie te mando a estar desnuda en el lago de mi clan. —ella se llevo ambas manos a los labios callando una exclamación de sorpresa mientras él la mira entre molesto y divertido.

—Yo lo siento tanto... —él la besa con pasión y ella corresponde con algo de timidez mientras sus manos van sus cortos cabellos negros, él la pega a la pared y se acerca más a su cuerpo, si es posible, queriendo ser uno con ella.

—No sé que me hiciste. —confiesa con una de sus típicas sonrisas de victoria separando el beso para ambos poder recuperar el aire perdido, ella lo mira con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa, mientras sus frágiles manos se mueven por si solas, una a su cuello y la otra se instala en su fuerte pecho.

—Lo siento mucho —susurra cohibida y arrepentida como si le hubiera hecho el peor de los males para besar su mejilla acción que sorprende de muy buena manera al chico—. Gracias por pensar eso de mí... —agradecida y penosa de que alguien viera tantas virtudes en ella y sin querer su corazón de un vuelco en su pecho de alegría mientras mira sus ojos oscuros—. Yo he pensado mucho en usted desde el primer beso. _confiesa como si fuera algo malo sentir o pensar en alguien con quien has compartido un dulce beso, y mirando a la luna asomada en la ventana hermosa e imponente para así evitar ver esos posos negros, brillantes y... hambrientos.

—Así que no te soy indiferente... —dice mordiendo su roja mejilla como si fuera el mas delicioso de los tomates, apretándola de la cintura para llenarse de ese tan exquisito y maravilloso aroma a lavandas, miel y vainilla. La mira esconder su rostro en su pecho por la vergüenza y se siente pleno al saberse su dueño para luego ver como tímidamente levanta su cabeza con un gesto abochornado.

— Pero... —coloca con delicadeza su dedo sobre los labios de la joven que tan pronto hizo eso lo mira expectante_ Te voy a enseñar el buen sexo. —dice mientras la chica casi se desmaya, sus piernas pierden fuerza y el ansioso amante se maldice internamente por ser tan explícito, la toma en brazos y la acuesta en la cama buscando ver si sigue consiente.

—Sé que estas consciente —dice mirándola pero está no mueve ni un músculo para no ser descubierta—. Hump... _dice con una sonrisa mientras sus manos van al nudo del obi de su esposa deshaciéndolo, siente como está tiembla y prosigue con su tarea hasta que ve como el kimono deja expuesta en una linea vertical el voluptuoso cuerpo de la chica insinuando su atrevida ropa interior. Sin pudor alguno lame la unión de sus generosos pechos, ella se sonroja y aprieta fuertemente los ojos, él ansioso la mira extasiado, aventura una mano caprichosa a su muslo mientras su lengua traza un camino a su ombligo.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun. —gime dulcemente para el deleite del que será su amante mirando curiosa como este lame su vientre con una sonrisa auto-suficiente asiéndola sentir más excitada.

—Pensé que estabas desmayada —se burla, acercándose a sus labios para besarle con pasión y ella ansiosa lo recibe mas él deshace el beso queriendo entrar en su dulce boca con mas comodidad—. Abre más la boca. _susurra muy cerca de sus labios, metiendo dos dedos en su boca para luego reemplazarlos con sus deseosos y ardientes labios, haciendo el beso más profundo, en un capricho aprieta su muslo haciéndola gemir para meter su lengua en su pequeña cavidad y la ve abrir los ojos con sorpresa para luego cerrarlos de placer. Saca un kunai de sus ropas ceremoniales, separa el beso para mirarla corta el sostén dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos se lame los labios y sus manos van a su cuello para bajar a sus pechos los cuales aprieta con gusto escuchando un ronroneo.

—Así que tengo una mínima. —susurra en su oreja para bajar a su cuello mordiendo, lamiendo, besando y succionando la piel a su paso, mientas ella lleva sus manos a la abertura de su traje tradicional acariciando con delicadeza la zona expuesta del fuerte pecho masculino y haciendo dibujos invisibles. La toma de la cintura para sentarla en la cama para quitar lo que queda de su traje para así empezar a retirar el propio mientras la mira directamente a los ojos, siente como sus pequeñas manos lo ayudan y ve como ésta muerde su labio inferior.

—Es mi primera vez... —dice sonrojada, en un tono muy bajo en una tímida suplica para que sea delicado y llevando ambas manos a la altura de su cintura para jugar de manera nerviosa con sus dedos.

—La mía también. —agrega mirando como está abre su boca en una perfecta o, saca los palillos y demás adornos de su cabello; para ver como éste cae libremente y sin querer activa su Sharinngan para grabar esa imagen mientras ella sonrojada mira la sabana de la cama.

—Sasuke-kun... yo tengo mucha vergüenza —murmura en un hilo de voz_... Sé que mi cuerpo no es como... —la interrumpe— Me encanta tu cuerpo. _dice sincero acercándose a la que será su amante esta noche y acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, el chico no puede entender como ella se avergüenza de un cuerpo que pudo ser fácilmente esculpido por el demonio.

La recuesta en la cama, se coloca sobre ella apoyándose de sus brazos para besarla con ansiedad mientras ella delinea los músculos de su espalda, se separan mientras un hilo de saliva delata su beso, ella ve sus labios hinchados y los acaricia inversa en esos labios finos pero carnosos. Él vuelve a la tarea de devorar los labios cerezas de la chica llevando una mano a su intimidad haciéndola abrir la boca, lo que aprovecha para profundizar el beso, danzando sus lenguas en un ritmo apasionado, invitándola a sacar sus lenguas danzantes. Baja a su cuello dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a uno de sus rosados pezones, pasa su lengua lentamente de arriba a bajo y lo chupa como un caramelo haciéndola soltar un gemido y arquearse, en realidad quiere degustarla lentamente pero esté ansioso de ser uno con su esposa por primera vez pero no última. Lleva una mano a su vientre acariciando con parsimonia, mientras su lengua da círculos alrededor del rosado pezón y su otra mano pellizca el otro botón de rosado color.

—Sa-Sasuke... —murmura lamiendo sus labios, mientras esté sonríe con malicia, escabulle una mano dentro de la atrevida pieza interior de encaje blanco que todavía conserva, gruñe al saberla ansiosa y acaricia toda su intimidad. La mira con intensidad a lo ojos y escabulle un dedo dentro de ella mirando su disfrute y luego otro en un ritmo acelerado, y justo antes de su primer orgasmo... los saca.

—Sasuke. —se queja, sentándose en la cama y mirando molesta su cara de burla.

—¿Querías que continuará? —haciéndose el distraído.

—Si. —mirándolo a los ojos con un ceño molesto pero adorable, al percatarse de sus palabras se sonroja, voltea a mirarlo y se da cuenta de su desnudez, se pone roja cual tomate asiéndolo sonreír—. Uchiha-san... —dice queriendo huir.

— No, no, niña mala —dice mientras la aguanta—. Ni siquiera hemos empezado... —susurra sensual en su oreja mientras baja a su intimidad y pasa sus dedos sobre la estorbosa última pieza la escucha gemir su nombre, se la quita, la lanza a algún lado, le abre las piernas y para su sorpresa no las cierra— ¿Quieres saber que se siente? —pregunta ansioso refiriéndose al orgasmo aún sabiendo su respuesta, la ve asentir tímidamente pasa su lengua por su cúspide con lentitud, mete un dedo travieso en su vagina para mirarla extasiada cerrar los ojos con fuerza y apretar las sabanas de la cama.

Lame de manera circular mientras la mira intensamente, su dedo da vueltas rozando sus paredes, ella se arquea este se mete el clítoris a la boca succionándolo y acariciándolo con su lengua mientras su dedo se ve acompañado por otro, marcando un ritmo acelerado. Los gemidos se hacen presentes en los cuales el nombre Sasuke suena muy seguido, después de que este le presionará su perla con los dientes llegó a la gloria de lo sentidos, él la besa mientras con su dedo sigue sus suaves roces para que disfruté más— ¿Te gustó? —le pregunta mientras deshace el beso para verla asentir con timidez.

La vuelve a besar mientras se acomoda entre sus piernas rozando sus intimidades— Sasuke... —susurra mientras lo toma del cuello para besarle acción que hace sacar una sonrisa auto-suficiente del chico que gustoso corresponde el casi tímido y lento beso, pone ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica— Desde esta noche serás sólo mía... —dice sonriente mientras la penetra de una sola estocada, ella deja salir el aire de sus pulmones y unas cuantas lágrimas que él contempla con la luz del amanecer.

—Pronto se te pasara... —seca las pequeñas gotas salinas que salen de sus perlas luna con suaves y delicadas caricias de su pulgar.

—Lo sé... —dice tímidamente mientras le regala una triste sonrisa, su esposo la besa de forma calmada mientras empieza a mover su cadera de manera lenta y pausada mirando como ella cierra los ojos.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —le pregunta compresivo besando su clavícula con delicadeza.

—No. —dice aguantando el dolor hasta sentir como este se reemplaza con placer después de un rato aunque le sigue doliendo un poco pero al ver a Sasuke mirarla con ese extraño brillo en sus ojos negros la hace sentir segura y hasta cierto punto desear complacerlo.

—Ya no me detendré. —dice con esfuerzo marcando un ritmo en sus estocadas en el interior cálido y húmedo de la que ahora será su mujer y compañera.

—Sasuke... —suspira como se le quitarán el aire de los pulmones, hecho que no se debe descartar ya que su esposo está dejándose llevar por el instinto salvaje y mostrándole los placeres de la carne.

—Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre. —dice abriéndole más las piernas y juntando sus rostros para robarle un beso apasionado donde ambos demuestran y transmiten algo más que atracción sexual.

Siguen danzando sus caderas, afuera empieza a llover de manera inclemente, la casa queda el silencio donde sólo se escuchan sus respiraciones agitadas y una que otra palabra mal pronunciada, la alta temperatura de la habitación, la temperatura aumentada de sus cuerpos ardientes los encienden más si es posible, la cama que se mese con fuerza, chocando con la pared en alguna que otra estocada, se escucha el roce de las sábanas, el fuerte choque de sus cuerpos brillantes, perlados por el sudor, columnas arqueadas, Miradas encontradas... hambrientas de más, lenguas voraces, uñas clavadas en la piel, cabellos jalados, la aceración perturbante de sus corazones como si quisieran salir y encontrarse, el grito de euforia y el épico viaje a las estrellas. Las corrientes eléctricas, que no duelen, gustan, se sienten como energía pura que te relaja y llena, una imagen digna de guardar para siempre, la intimidad del sexo, la unidad con el otro, esa complicidad pícara y sensual... _eso es el buen sexo... porque no es solo sexo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por dedicar su valioso tiempo en leer esta historia.

.

.

.

No olviden dejar su opinión acepto criticas (quiero mejorar). Me costo mucho la redacción pero creo que lleno mis expectativas (es mi primera vez). Note a Sasuke un poco ooc pero hagamos de cuenta que esta enamorado... espero no este tan dulzón. Disculpen una que otra falla ortográfica (las muy condenadas se me esconden... pero algún día lograre extinguirlas wajajaja).

.

.

.

Besitos de caramelo para todos ustedes

.

.

.


End file.
